emperorsnewfandomcom-20200215-history
Yzma
Biography Yzma is very old crafty Witch, with the ability to transform people into animals and can perform many other spells, she has two sisters which are mentioned by her their names are Methuselah and Iracebeth. Yzma is a character from ENG, KNG and ENS, known for her terrible ugliness (see the picture) and owner of a secret lab. She is the main antagonist and Kuzco's enemy. Their conflict started when Kuzco fired Yzma in the movie because she was taking the throne when he wasn't looking. Since this happened, Yzma is thirsty for revenge. Her only possible friend is Kronk, who works for Yzma in the movie and the series (despite Kronk is a kind person). Yzma's focus on life is defeat Kuzco and become Empress of the Incas. For that reason, she tried to poison Kuzco in the movie, but accidentaly transformed him in llama (because of Kronk's mistake). Also, during the series, she assumed the identity of "Ms. Amzy" and became director of Kuzco Academy. So, she begun to always make attempts to defeat Kuzco in a new way: Make him fail in the school. This would cause Kuzco to not get the power, and Yzma was the only option left, so, they would need to put her in the throne and she would become Empress. Yzma is also responsible for a lot of running gags in the show. This causes her to be one of the funniest characters in the series, and to do not seem like an evil person (except for her actions against Kuzco). Appearances in "Emperor's New School" * Squeakend at Bucky's '' * ''Kuzco Fever '' * ''Empress Malina '' * ''The Adventures of Red-Eyed Tree Frog Man '' ''' * ''Hungry, Hungry Llama '' * ''Cart Wash '' * ''Battle of the Bots '' * ''The Lost Kids '' * ''Kuzclone '' * ''The Emperor's New Pet '' * ''Peasant for a Day * ''Fortune Cookie Day '' * ''The Mystery of Micchu Pachu '' * ''Oops, All Doodles '' * ''Chipmunky Business '' * ''The New Kid '' * ''Officer Kronk '' * ''Kuzcogarten '' * ''Evil and Eviler '' * ''The Bride of Kuzco '' * ''U. F. kuzcO. '' * ''The Yzma That Stole Kuzcoween '' * ''Monster Masquerade '' * ''Yzmopolis '' * ''The Emperor's New Tuber '' * ''Room for Improvement '' * ''Cool Summer '' * ''Ramon's a Crowd '' * ''Demon Llama '' * ''Picture This! '' * ''TV or Not TV '' * ''Kuz-Cop '' * ''Aw, Nuts! '' * ''Emperor's New School Spirit '' * ''Card Wars '' * ''The Emperor's New Home School '' * ''The Emperor's New School Musical '' * ''A Giftsmas Story '' * ''No Man Is an Island '' * ''Vincent Van Guaka ''(Speaking cameo) * ''Air Kuzco '' * ''Kronkenitza '' * ''Come Fly With Me '' * ''Project Poncho '' * ''Citizen Kronk '' * ''The Pajama Llama Dilemma '' * ''Yzma Be Gone '' * ''Last Ditch Effort '' * ''The Good, The Bad and The Kronk '' * ''The Astonishing Kuzco-Man '' * ''Guaka Rules! '' * ''Hotel Kuzco '' * ''Father O Mine '' * ''Everybody Loves Kuzco '' * ''Takes My Advice '' * ''Yzbot '' * ''The Puma Whisperer '' * ''Kronk the Magnificent '' * ''Camp Kuzco '' * ''Groove Remover '' Gallery Category:Characters